garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Apr 2005 CC
Caern Convos for April 2005 Alicia, Guards the Flame, Fostern of the Children of Gaia reports: -Nothing newsworthy Natalie, Holds the Line, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: -Nothing newsworthy Cole, Howls for Glory, Cliath of the Fianna reports: -Nothing newsworthy Dillen, Bane of the Bloodsuckers, Cliath of the Get of Fenris reports: -Requiem lost Lucas in a battle with his elder over a wyrm taint (Long story short). Lucas was tainted and eating humans. Judgement shall be passed on the remains of requiem soon. Requiem has also been banned from the bawn until this is solved. Julie, Blotches, Cliath of the Bone Gnawers reports: -Nothing newsworthy Andy, Cub of the Silver Fangs reports: - As a cub limited primarily to the Silver Fangs’ territory, Andy has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on his part. Though one may begin to wonder why he is still a cub. General Knowledge: (As reported by Yi, Three Blades, Ragabash of the Bone Gnawers; Kenneth, Dagger’s-Edge, Philodox of the Shadow Lords; Jacinta, Pierces the Ice, Ahroun of the Wendigo; Grey, Philodox of the Glass Walkers and others) Moot: There was no moot this month. Caern/Wyld: - During the waxing new moon phase, a human stranger was found intruding upon the southern edge of the bawn. Nascha Star-Caller, Cliath Uktena Philodox, made the discovery first and howled for warning. Brom Forath-Ripper, Michael Kills-Wisely, White Bear and Yi Three-Blades responded to the call. The human was killed by White Bear after the Guardian shifted to Crinos to do the job. Yi took up the duty of cleaning up the mess and hiding and disguising the body in WWNP's northern forest to make it look like a wild animal attack. The body was left to be found by park authorities. City: - Jacinta and the two junior members of Requiem have been busy in the city. Early in the month, they found and destroyed a serial-killer Fomori who was busily butchering people in an old, disused slaughterhouse. During the full moon, Jacinta led a hunting party, consisting again of Dillen and Kenneth, as well as Olga and the Gnawer Galliard Julie. They ran a patrol through the Umbra of Harbor Park, and then expanded outward until Kenneth was attacked by the tentacle of a bane coming up through the umbral sewer. The bane itself escaped, though without its appendage. The patrol also reports seeing Blimpy north of the park. Tribes: - Last month the Wendigo held a Potlatch, inviting other tribes to participate in feasting, news dissemination, and storytelling. Members of both Pure Tribes came from as far away as Colorado to participate. Michael and the Wendigo Kinfolk Desiree were married in a traditional ceremony during the event. -The Bone Gnawers also have a kinfolk named Cass, who is a teacher in a Catholic school in St. Claire. Description given: a large woman, and looks very teacher-like. Packs: - The warpack under Fenris, Requiem (Deathsong), has gained a new packmate and alpha, Brom Forath-Ripper, cliath Get of Fenris philodox. The new territory of the pack has yet to be solidified, but its members can be reached anywhere from the farmhouse to the Pool Hall on Regan Avenue, Downtown, to the wharfs and general ghetto close to First and Second street. Both Get members can also be reached at Brownstone, at Signe's apartment. - Cutter and Jervis are looking for like-minded Garou to help form a cunning, 'practical' pack, possibly under Fox. People: - Jacinta, on her Fostern Challenge, has left the bawn. She is spending 2 months in the city. Word has it she is working closely with the Glass Walkers and Bone Gnawers. - Stacey, Walks-the-Middle-Road, is taking Jacinta’s place for the two months the Wendigo resides in the city. - Yi has performed Rite of Contrition to apologize to White Bear for her error of bringing Tamara Spider-Eyes to the bawn when she was not given permission to be there. It was witnessed by Tobin Calls-the-Spirits-to-Battle, and Aubrey Sheeaghan (Fairy-Spirit). - Kenneth is looking for teachers of rites, still, and will work terms out with the teacher for any form of payment if necessary. - Jeren Harper, Ragabash Glass Walker, has recently arrived from Denver. Challenges: - As part of her Fostern Challenge, Jacinta successfully removed a human problem from the Gnawer territory. Deaths: - Rumor has it Jana died. No further information is available. Cubs: - The Bone Gnawers have cubnapped a new cub named Christine. She has not been given a cubname yet. - The Glass Walkers have a new cub, Cy, a Philodox. Also, Kevin (Long Climb Ahead) has been fully accepted into the Glass Walkers. Category:Caern Convo